Under the Waterfall
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko and Katara share a moment in a lake under a waterfall.


**Here's a Zutara story I thought of one day. Zuko and Katara may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara was currently in her white swim suit floating on her back in a nearby lake with a large beautiful waterfall, her long dark brown hair out of its normal braid. This was one of the rare times where he could just think.

Aang had mastered waterbending and spent most of his time earthbending with Toph or practicing firebending with his new firebending teacher. Zuko and Iroh (Aang's new firebending teacher) had recently joined their small family. Iroh was like the parent that they all needed and provided words of wisdom. Zuko was a different story.

Zuko was very antisocial. He rarely talked to anyone. He would help pack up camp and do chores, but other than that, he wouldn't make contact with anyone. He was usually by himself firebending or something. Katara had occasionally tried to start a conversation with him, but Zuko didn't talk to anyone. The closet he ever got to talking was the arguments he got into, usually with Sokka or Katara.

So now, Katara was by herself, floating on her back carelessly in the lake, her eyes closed. That was until she got the feeling that she was being watched. She sat up in the water, letting reach up to her neck since the water made her swim suit practically see-through.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

"Don't have a heart attack peasant," said a familiar voice. Katara turned around, still in neck deep water to see a shirtless Zuko.

"I didn't think anyone would be here," Zuko continued.

"Well someone is here so leave," Katara made a shooing motion with her hand.

"There's enough room in this lake for two of us," said Zuko, walking into the lake. Katara's eyes widened.

"Oh, no," said Katara, who was backing away from the handsome firebender that was slowly making his way toward the beautiful, slightly frightened, waterbender. The exiled prince was enjoying seeing the frightened waterbender. He could have fun messing with her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked with a smirk.

"S- Scared, no," stuttered Katara. _I'm nervous about having a totally hot firebender prince shirtless with me in a lake _she thought.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," said Zuko. Katara was now backed against the waterfall.

"For some reason I doubt that," said Katara. She dived under the waterfall, coming up on the other side. She placed a hand over her frantically beating heart.

"Hello," said a deep voice behind her. Katara spun around to see…

"Zuko!" She tries to back away, but Zuko wrapped his strong arms around her waist, causing her to blush. Oh, how fun it was to mess with Katara.

"Katara," he whispered her name in a low voice. He was pleased to feel her shiver under his touch.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Having fun," he said.

"You're definition of fun is trapping an unsuspecting waterbender in your arms?" Katara said.

"Yeah, pretty much," answered Zuko, before leaning down to capture Katara's lips in a kiss. Unknown to the rest of the group, Zuko had secretly fallen for the beautiful waterbender in his arms. Katara was unsure of her feelings for the exiled prince. She knew that her heart would speed up when seeing him and she would bush if he caught her staring at her. But something always held her back. And that thing was the whole Jet fiasco. Katara was scared being hurt again.

When Katara and Zuko pulled apart, Zuko saw the look of confusion in her sapphire eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…" Katara felt silly saying what she was thinking, "I'm scared. Scared of being hurt. I've been down that road before and I'm not going there again. I'm scared that I might be falling in love with you and I can't. You're a prince. I'm just a southern commoner. Even our elements are opposite. I'm so confused. I-" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Katara," he said, "I would never hurt you. You are much too precious for that. And I love you too much to hurt to you."

"Oh, Zuko," Katara felt tears build up in her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Zuko leaned in for another kiss. This time Katara kissed him back. She never felt this…loved. It felt like as long as she was in Zuko's arms, there was no war, no chaos, to traitors or crazy psycho-bitch sisters _cough_Azula_cough_. Zuko removed his lips from Katara's to plant kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Zuko," Katara said in barley a whisper. She decided to get some payback on Zuko. She turned her head to nibble on his pale ear. Zuko growled deeply.

* * *

Sokka had gone to look for a place to pee when her heard noises from the lake. From behind the waterfall, he could make out the figures of two people.

"Zuko," moaned the familiar voice of a fourteen-year-old waterbender.

"Katara," moaned the familiar voice of a sixteen-year-old firebender. No one ever ran as fast as Zuko from the protective fifteen-year-old warrior and his trusty boomerang. For the next week, Zuko had a…limp… to his walk. He would be lucky to be able to have children one day.

**That's the end of the story. Poor Zuko. Sokka hit him with his boomerang where the sun don't shine. Please Review!**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


End file.
